Truth or Dare (PLL Fanfiction)
by AmazingAudrey
Summary: Its the summer after 6th grade and the pretty little liars are playing truth or dare. Ali is humiliating the four of them and they all feel miserable. Hanna just got over being fat and now Ali's making her eat an entire bag of chips. Aria's dad cheating on her mom. And Ali makes her ding dong ditch her house. Emily kissed Ali a little while ago. Now she's dared to make out with Ben


**Chapter 1-Hanna**

Hanna ran into her house with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were burning and a red from crying. She ran past her mom and ran into her room. She threw herself on her bed and covered herself with her pillow. What had she done? It was a terrible idea to listen to Ali. Now she couldn't stop making herself puke. Sure she lost tons of weight since sixth grade ended. And going back to school with everyone seeing how skinny she was would be great. But all this made her so depressed. Especially with what had happened to her today.

Alison Dilaurnentis, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, and Hanna Marin all hung out in Ali's room.

"Okay, so you know Mona? She tried following me home and kept asking if I could come over to her house! And I was like, no you dork!" Ali said as she took a handful of popcorn. "Here Hanna, want some popcorn?"

"Umm, no thank you Ali." She responded.

"Oh, that's weird. I thought you loved food. Hmm. I wonder what miracle they taught you in fat camp!" Ali said as she gave Hanna that evil smile. It wasn't because of fat camp that she was so skinny. It was because Ali had taught her how to stick a toothbrush down her throat. Hanna's face looked red and she looked down at the popcorn. It looked so buttery and delicious. But she wasn't giving in. Not after how skinny she got.

"Hey girls! I have an idea!" Ali said. "How about we play Truth or Dare!"

They all agreed and sat in a circle on her bedroom floor.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Ali said. "Let's see, how about Hanna?" Hanna got a nervous look on her face but she hid it with a fake smile. "Okay Hanna. Truth or Dare?"

Of she picked truth Ali would make her spill things like her huge crush on Sean Ackard, or making herself puke.

"Dare." She said. "I pick dare."

"Okay," Ali said as she smiled. "I dare you to eat the whole bag of chips."

Hanna's face turned red. Everyone was looking at each other with nervous looks on their faces. But Ali was staring at Hanna with a huge smile like she had no idea.

So, Hanna grabbed the bag and started eating. Her mouth was watering. She hadn't remembered how good they tasted. She started shoving them into her mouth. She finished the whole bag in two minutes. "Oh, Hanna!" Ali said. "Fat camp must have actually not done anything after all." She said as she started giggling. Hanna felt herself about to cry. "I have to go." She said as she ran out of the room. She ran past Ali's older brother Jason's room. Down the hall. Past the bathroom. Down the stairs. Out the door. Into the street. Into her house. Up the stairs. And now she was safe in her own room. Or was she?

She suddenly got the urge to make herself puke. She felt like she needed to. So she ran into the bathroom and picked up the toothbrush. And out came all the chips. She was crying so hard and she just couldn't stop herself. Why had she listened to Ali?

**Chapter 2-Aria**

Aria sat in her room with her hands in her lap. All she was thinking was about a horrible person she was. What had caused her to do such a horrible thing? She was shaking so hard and she couldn't help but start crying. She cried into her pillow with her lights off. What had caused this? It happened after Ali humiliated Hanna.

Ali had just made Hanna eat an entire bag of potato chips and she had just run back to her house.

"Alright, since she left, I guess I'll pick someone else." Aria crossed her fingers. She hoped it wasn't her. After what had happened to Hanna, she was scared that Ali might use one of her secrets against her also. "How about Aria!" Ali squeaked. Aria swallowed hard. "Truth or dare Aria?"

She couldn't pick truth because Alison might make her tell a secret that she told her. "Dare."

"Okay." She said as she smiled. "Okay everyone. Follow me." They followed her down a couple of blocks. Then they reached it. The house of the lady Aria's dad was having an affair with.

"I want you to ding dong ditch this house." Ali said with a smile. "Why?" Aria asked.

"You know why Aria." Ali said with a smirk. She had no choice. She grasped her water bottle and walked up the steps. 'Here goes nothing" she thought. She rang the doorbell of the house. But she couldn't move. She just stood on the steps of her house.

"Come on Aria!" Alison screamed. "Run!" But Aria stood still. When the lady opened the door Aria felt rage grow inside of her.

"Are you the girl who's dating my dad?!" She said angrily.

"Yes, you must be Aria!" She said. But before she could introduce herself Aria opened her water bottle and soaked the lady in water. Then Aria realized what she had done. "Oh god! I'm so sorry!"Aria screamed. Then she ran back to her house with tears streaming down her eyes.

And now here she was in her room. Crying like a baby.

**Chapter 3-Emily**

Emily sat on the bench with Ben. Her hands were shaking and she had tears streaming down her face. Ben was holding her hands and telling her it was okay. You may be wondering what caused this to happen to her. Well, this is what happened.

When Aria ran back to her house they all went back to Ali's to continue their game of truth or dare. Emily hoped Ali wouldn't pick her next. "Let's see, oh! How about Emily!"

Emily turned pail. "Truth or dare Em?

Emily realized that Ali might make her tell her secret if she picked truth. Besides, who picks truth anymore anyways? "How about dare!" Emily said with a smile. Ali gave an even bigger smile and said. "Girls get your cameras ready!" The followed her to Ben's house who lived three blocks away. Ben had a huge crush on Emily.

"I dare you to make out with Ben!" Ali sneered. Emily grew even more pail. But she followed orders. She made her way to him. He was sitting on the bench in his front yard.

"Oh, hey Emily!" He said.

Emily pulled him close to her. She looked at Ali, who was videotaping the whole thing. She wanted to get this over with. So, she made out with him. Afterwards, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. This wasn't her. She looked at Ali and Spencer, but they had already left. Emily fell down to the ground and started crying. Ben had her stand up again and he hugged her.

But Emily still didn't feel right. She wanted someone different. Someone like Ali.

**Chapter 4-Spencer**

Spencer was sitting with Hanna on her front porch. They were going to sit on the couch but her mom was yelling at her Dad. Hanna's parents are divorced but they still fight over the phone. Spencer had come over to her house because she wanted to see if she was okay. Why did she run away from Ali's little game of truth or dare? Well I'll tell you.

"Ali, you totally humiliated them!" Spencer told her. They were both in the middle of Ali's street.

"Oh please Spencer! I was just having a little fun!" She sneered back.

"How is that fun!?" Spencer yelled. "You made them all cry!"

"Maybe they just don't have a sense of humor! And by the looks of it you don't either!" Ali shot back.

"You know what? I'm out of here!"

"Good Spencer!" Ali yelled. "And when you get back your sister is going to know all about Ian!"

"No! You wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes I would!"

It started pouring rain. Spencer started running. She didn't stop until she got back to her house. But suddenly she remembered. What if her sister knew by now? Had Ali told her? She couldn't face her family with it. So she ran to Hanna's because that was the closest place. She found Hanna crying in her room.

So now here they were. Spencer had told her about Emily and Aria.

"Wow. But this doesn't sound like Ali." Hanna said.

"No, it sounds exactly like Ali." Spencer said.

They sat on Hanna's porch and just hung out. It had stopped raining and the sun had come back out.

Now, you may think the story is over now. But Ali isn't done yet.

**Chapter 5-Ali**

Ali went over to Ben's house and found Emily talking to Ben. "Hey Emily, I'm sorry I left. My mom texted me and told me I had to be home for dinner." She said to her. "But I tried getting here as fast as I could. I swear." Then Ali turned to Ben. "Beat it loser, can't you see we're having girl talk?" He walked back into his house. Emily forgave Ali and she went back to her house. She felt do much better knowing Ali didn't mean to leave.

Next, Ali went to Aria's house. Her brother Mike answered the door. "Hey dorkface. Can I speak to your sister?" He gave her a disgusted look but let her in. "Aria! Ali's here!"

Aria came downstairs. Her face wasn't puffy anymore. She was just shaken up by what she did. "Hey girl." Ali said. "Are you okay?"

"Why did you make me ding dong ditch my Meredith's house?" Aria asked.

"That was her house!" Ali said. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I thought that was the grumpy old guy who works at Dave's Doughnuts!" She lied.

"Oh! Okay!" Aria said. She felt much better now that she knew Ali didn't mean it. But it wasn't Ali's fault that she sprayed water all over Meredith. It was hers.

Next, Ali headed to Hanna's house and she found Hanna and Spencer sitting on the front porch.

"Hey Hanna. Why did you leave?" She asked.

"You know why."

"Shut up Spencer!" Ali shot.

"Ali you made eat a whole bag of chips. And I tried to keep fat camp a secret. Nobody knew but you!" Hanna said.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Hanna!"

"Well okay." Hanna said.

Then Ali turned to Spencer. "Okay Spencer. Truth or Dare?"

Spencer sighed. "Truth."

"What was your most recent kiss?"

"That's it I'm so out of here!" Spencer said.

Ali knew she would get Spencer to talk one day.

Thank you for reading! This story is also on my Miss Literati page!


End file.
